1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to case structures for portable computers, and more particularly, to a height-adjustable case structure for the display of a portable computer, such as a notebook computer, which allows the user to adjust the display of the portable computer to a suitable height for comfortable viewing.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional portable computers, such as notebook computers, typically include two cases: a first case for housing the keyboard and the main circuit board, and a second case for housing the display. A hinge device is used to link the second case to the first case, allowing the second case housing the display to be tilted to a suitable angle for viewing.
Notebook computers are very popular on the computer market due to light weight and compact size that allow the notebook computers to be highly portable. Although notebook computers have such benefits, they nonetheless have some drawbacks as compared to the desktop computers. For instance, the display of the notebook computer is relatively low in position that requires the user to eye down on the display when the notebook computer is placed on a desk for use, which may cause stress to the neck of the user. One solution to this problem is to place the notebook computer on something that is elevated from the desktop so as to level the display to he eyes of the user. This solution, however, causes another problem that when the notebook computer is elevated, the hands of the user should also be elevated from the desktop surface so as to be able to touch the keyboard. This can then cause stress to the hands of the user. Therefore, the conventional case structure for the notebook computer would not allow the user to operate the notebook computer in a comfortable manner.